dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
King Chappa
|RomName=Chapa-Ō |AltName=King Chapa |Appears in = |manga debut = "King Chappa" |anime debut = "Preliminary Peril" |Race = Earthling |Gender = Male |Date of birth = Age 710 |Date of death = May 7, Age 753 May 8, Age 774 Age 779 |Height = 185 cm (6'1")Daizenshuu 7, 1996 |Weight = 81.5 kg (180 lbs) |Address = SSR 249905 C. |Occupation=Martial arts teacher |FamConnect = Ruhna (wife) Sapa (son) Peruka (daughter) Chapu (son) |Students = Uub }} |Chapa-Ō}} is a warrior who was once the world martial arts champion, known for his famous eight-handed technique. He lives at the address SSR 249905 C with his wife Ruhna and their three children Sapa, Peruka and Chapu. Biography ''Dragon Ball'' Tien Shinhan Saga King Chappa enters the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament where he faces the young Goku in the preliminaries. Yamcha, having heard of King Chappa, tells Krillin that last time he participated he won a World Martial Arts Tournament without being touched the whole time. When Jackie Chun sees him, he exclaims Goku is in for a sticky fight, only to be proven wrong when Goku soundly gets the better of King Chappa even after he gets serious and uses his special technique. During the fight Goku takes to the air causing Master Roshi to believe he made a critical blunder as he can't move freely and is open to attack but just as King Chappa is about to strike, Goku lets out a powerful breath, slowing his movement and causing King Chappa to miss. Goku counters with a kick of his own, which knocks King Chappa out cold. King Piccolo Saga The night the Tournament ended, King Chappa is shown already training with a large group of loyal students at his temple. Soon, he is targeted by Tambourine, who announces that he is there to kill him. Chappa attempts to use his eight-handed technique to defend himself, but he is easily killed by Tambourine, who mocks the technique and uses an advanced One-Hundred Arms variant. Chappa dies from the powerful punches and the impact of the wall. Some of his students attempt to avenge him, but they are killed as well. Later, along with everyone else who was killed by King Piccolo and his minions, King Chappa is revived by Shenron. Piccolo Jr. Saga Three years after being returned to life, King Chappa competes in the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. He battles Goku in the preliminaries as his first opponent, but is defeated again, this time with much less effort. Chappa attempts to attack Goku, who uses his speed to quickly dodge his attacks, and get behind him to chop him in the back of the neck. After Dragon Ball Z Toyotarō suggests that maybe King Chappa was the one who trained Uub until he turned ten. In artwork by Toyotarō King Chappa suggests Uub enter the next World Tournament due to how gifted he is. Power King Chappa is a powerful martial artist who was once able to become champion of an unknown previous World Martial Arts Tournament without taking even a single blow and has a high reputation amongst other acclaimed fighters like Yamcha and Master Roshi, with Yamcha described him as "godlike" and Roshi stating that Chappa would be a troublesome opponent for Goku (before Roshi saw how much Goku had improved since the previous tournament). Despite that he was no match for Goku or Tambourine. Techniques and Special Abilities *''Hasshu-ken'' – King Chappa's signature technique where he moves his arms fast enough that they seemingly have eight of them, allowing him to attack and defend himself much more efficiently. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Kakusei-Hen'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans'' *''Dragon Ball Online'' Voice Actors *Japanese: Hidekatsu Shibata *English: **Funimation dub: Sonny Strait **Blue Water dub: Roger Rhodes *Latin American Spanish dub: Humberto Solórzano *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Francisco Brêtas Trivia *King Chappa is similar to Mr. Satan including the fact that he was once World Martial Arts Champion before Goku and his friends enter the tournament. They also both have afros and the same styled mustache, only that Chappa is on the spiritual side while Satan is on the celebrity. *King Chappa's clothes and appearance are similar to Nam's, a fighter who also once faced Goku in a match held at the World Tournament. Interestingly enough, Nam's 2nd outfit in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 is almost exactly the same as King Chappa's besides the turban. In Chapter 14 of Dragon Ball SD, these similarities are parodied by Master Roshi saying that Nam will later return as King Chappa. *When he meets Goku again after being revived, he recounts his battle with Tambourine, but strangely claims that he actually survived the encounter. It is unknown if this means he was merely rendered comatose during the fight, or if he had not realized his death was for real. *King Chappa's name comes from the Indian dish . Gallery References Site Navigation pt-br:Rei Chapa Category:Characters Category:Earthlings Category:Fathers Chappa Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Tournament fighters Category:DB Characters